


Unhand Me

by Daerwyn



Series: A Collection of Drabbles by Helmaninquiel [57]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daerwyn/pseuds/Daerwyn
Summary: "We were supposed to be family!"2015 Christmas Drabble Collection





	

The sky was growing dark and the cells were crowing chillier. You could not feel it as a mere mortal would, but it was still uncomfortable. Something that you would have to endure until your nephew retrieved you. 

If he would be the one to retrieve you. You doubted much about that at this point. You doubted he trusted you much beyond living the rest of your life in a cell. The rest of eternity, until your very essence would wither away to the Undying world. 

“The King will see you now, my Lady.” You glanced up to see a Silvan elf. Oh, that was just like your brother. Demean you in any way possible to prove a point. With a lowly Silvan elf. 

The cell opened with a few of the rattlings keys that the idiot obviously could not seem to use properly. One of the guards Thranduil had promoted no doubt. But you rose, smoothing the skirts of your dress, and released a breath. “Take me to him.”

The request was far above what he should have been granted, but he dipped his head in respect before allowing you to walk ahead of him.

Your brother was sitting on his throne, the crown every bit as pretentious as his blank look. He did not look as though he were about to be anyone more than the annoying prick that you had grown up with. Thranduil hardly ever was anything but to you.

As you dipped into a polite curtsey, he spoke. “You brought them here.”

“I didn’t bring anything,” you spoke, already knowing what he was talking about. “They were already there. I’ve told you this when you first found me in the forest-”

“You _brought_  them here!” Thranduil interrupted sharply, rising to his feet. You fell silent, clenching your jaw as he began his descent from the throne that you would be sitting on, if your father had gotten his wishes. Or would be sharing, at the very least. 

“I didn’t,” you snapped forcefully. “Don’t you dare think that I would betray this realm.”

“Betray this realm?” Thranduil scoffed. “You have done nothing but betray this kingdom since the day it was ours.”

“Ours?” you returned. “Oh, yes, ours. Yet who sits on the throne and who sits in the cells-”

“Because you betrayed your king-”

 **“We were supposed to be family**!” you shouted. Thranduil narrowed his eyes in anger, but you spoke before he could have one of the guards silence you. “When father died, we were supposed to be family. We were supposed to keep the forest safe. To keep the world on this end safe. To complete father’s wishes - mother’s!”

“Do not speak of them as if I have forgotten,” Thranduil snarled. “But it was not I that broke that vow and ventured into the forest, letting spiders into this realm-”

“I did not let anything into this realm!” you returned. “I _found_ the spiders, not let them in. They were already there! How many times must I tell you that?” He snorted as if your words amused him. “The vow was to protect this forest. That was their dying wish. And I was protecting that forest!” You pointed to the ground, like it would denote what forest you had been protecting, as if he had not known. “That was how they found me. Not conspiring with some dark lord. I was here, defending this forest against spiders, not leading them.” 

Thranduil narrowed his eyes. “Take her back to her cell. I will deal with her later. Give her time to think about what has happened, and speak the truth instead of this bout of lies.”

“They’re not lies!” You shouted as one of the Silvan guard grabbed your arms, tugging you backwards. “Unhand me. Father would have believed me-”

“Take her to the cell,” Thranduil ground out. You said nothing more, knowing it had gotten to him. That your words had hopefully done something that you had meant to. Reminded him of where they were supposed to be. “Make sure that she stays silent until I request her again.”

You met his gaze, unafraid. “Until then, brother.”


End file.
